


Pond Life

by prettyboychan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboychan/pseuds/prettyboychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory, the companions lost in time. The life of the Ponds before and after the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Very Beginning

Rory thought that she was brilliant. He had only known her for a few weeks but he thought she was the most brilliant person ever. Rory loved being with her. He was sure that he would never ever forget Amelia Pond.

* * *

Amelia was amused by Rory. In a way he seemed awestruck by her. But she also knew that Rory would be a really good friend. She felt a close connection to him in away, as if she had met him already. 'Hopefully Mels will like Rory as much as I do.' Amelia said to herself.

* * *

The next day at school, Amelia introtuced Rory to her best friend-Mels. Mels was resentful to meet him while Rory looked nervous. Amelia had to drag Rory to Mels. He hardly spoke to Mels, nor did Mels speak to him, she just kept smirking for reasons unknown. Amelia's friends were completely different. Rory was shy and simple but still very kind. Mels on the other hand was outgoing, a troublemaker and basically, crazy. Who would have known they would eventually gotten extremely close.


	2. The Day after the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 year old Amelia Pond has both her friends in wonder about the Doctor from her stories.

That morning Amelia woke up to a headache. She was still doubting herself, wondering if what happened last night was a dream or not. It seemed so unbelievable yet so real. The last thing she could remember from the Raggedy Man's visit was waiting by the shed. She was extremely disappointed by the absence of the Doctor and how he left her waiting. She was also eager to get to school to tell Mels and Rory about the events of last night.

* * *

"Did he really come in a police box?" Mels asked. Amelia had finished her story of the Doctor. Mels was extremely interested, but Rory hardly spoke. Mels wouldn't shut up about the Doctor the rest of the day. As their conversation continued, Amelia started to think Mels had a crush on the Raggedy Man. Not just a small crush, Mels seemed in love. Amelia never realized how right she was. Mels continued to ask her questions of the Doctor in awe until school ended.

* * *

After school, Amelia decided to confront Rory about his silence during her conversation with Mels. When she asked him about, he played dumb. Rory said he didn't know what she was talking about and he told her nothing was wrong. Being his best friend, Amelia knew instantly that Rory was lying. But Amelia thought it was better to forget about the topic. At that, Amelia left her friend and went home.

* * *

Why him?? Rory thought. Although the hated to admit it, he was jealous that Amelia had all her attention on the Doctor. Amelia Pond was surely to forget about Rory now that she had the Raggedy Man. Based on Amelia's story of him, Rory had to agree that he did seem pretty fascinating. He wished he was more like the Doctor. Funny, clever, and cool. Though, he still questioned wether the Doctor was even real. But still, to win back Amelia, Rory knew that he would have to start speaking up.


	3. The Night of the Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that Amy finally, after a decade, finds out the truth about Rory.

Years went by and Amelia had almost forgotten the Doctor. She thought it was better to get on with her life. The psychiatrists also told her that it was all just a dream. She even began calling herself Amy. As for her relationship with Mels and Rory, the three of them were incredibly close. She and Rory were the great friends until they were 19, the night after Mels stole a bus. 

* * *

"Why can't you act like a person, hmmm? Like a normal, legal person?"

      "I don't know. Maybe I need a doctor."

"Stop it."

 

Mels had just gotten out of jail and Amy was giving her a lecture. Ever since she was in primary school she had a bad reputation. And now she had drove her way straight into jail.

"Uh, I'd better go. I'm on earlies tomorrow." Rory said.

Ignoring Rory, Mels continued her conversation with Amy.

"It's alright for you. You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right."  
"He's not even real, just a stupid dream when I was a kid." Amy said with annoyance.  
"No, I wasn't talking about him." Said Mels. She then then nodded at Rory.  
"What, Rory? How have I got Rory." Asked Amy.  
"Yeah, how-- How has she got me?" Rory said with a bit of nervousness.  
"He's not mine."  
"No...no. _I'm not hers._ " Rory tried to look calm and fine, it wasn't working.  
"Oh, come on, seriously, it's got to be you two. Oh cut to the song. It's getting boring." Mels told them.  
"Nice thought, okay? But completely impossible." Said Amy with confidence.  
"Yeah, impossible." Though Rory seemed rather disappointed when he said this.  
"I'd love too. He's gorgeous. He's my favourite guy, but he's, you know..." Amy Trailed off.  
"A friend." Rory said at the exact same time when Amy said  
"Gay"  
"I'm not gay." Rory said, offended.  
"Yes, you are." Amy insisted  
"No, no I'm not" Rory was starting to get even more tense.  
"Of course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl? I mean, I've known you for, what, 10 years? I've seen you practically everyday. Name one girl you've paid the _slightest_ bit of attention to." Amy said with confidence, stating her point.  
Rory paused for a moment staring at Amy in awe. He quickly dashed out of Amy's room and into the garden outside of her house.  
"Oh, my god! Rory!" Amy was shocked and ran out of her room to catch up to him, leaving Mels who was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

"Rory!" Said Amy as she tried to catch her breath. "Rory! How could you have not told me? After all this time?"

"Yeah, well I didn't think you would feel... I was embarrassed." Said Rory quietly.  
"But you could have at least told me."  
Rory looked at the ground as he spoke. "Yeah but..."  
"You know what?" Amy said with a little enthusiasm. "We are going out tomorrow. Just the two of us. No Mels either."  
"Really?! I mean really?" Rory was quite surprised that Amy would offer to do this.  
"Yeah sure. I'm mean why not. Just get out of here now, catch you later."  
Amy said. Then she ran into her house and shut the front door behind her, leaving Rory alone in her garden.

* * *

"So what happened?" Amy just got back from her first date with Rory and Mels was all over her.

"Well nothing really. I mean Rory didn't do anything too special. We just watched the movie."  
"He didn't act any differently?" Mels asked.  
"No, not really. He was nice, but Rory always is. He seemed so nervous, though. He kept fidgeting with everything and looking around. It was hard to speak to him properly." Amy said.  
"C'mon, things will surely get better. Rory really loves you, he won't give." She encouraged Amy.  
"Whatever you say Mels, whatever you say."


End file.
